The Festival of Living Art
by xogilmoregirlsox10
Summary: i just decided to pick a random scene in S4 and make l&l get together in it So I read and love the scene that I picked in eppy 4.7 the festival of living pictures. Review! JAVAJUNKIE will continue maybe after i finish one of my others, but for now its don


**Hey all...this is what...story number 4...o well, still, I just thought I'd do this, make a one shot, just for fun. I don't know how it's gonna be, but I just decided I was bored and I wanted to make one. So please please read and review...If you're like me then you might not be one for oneshots that much, I have to be in the mood to read one, but just frust me and tell me if you prefer longer or shorter stories from me. Well basically I'm going to take this from a random show that I picked from season 4, and I'm picking one scene with Luke and Lorelai and making them get together in it and maybe do more with the episode. It isnt a challenge by like someone, but I just felt like trying something different. So here goes!! Also I was singing songs the whole time I was writing this, so sorry about mistakes.**

**The Festival of Living Art**

"No way am I building that table for them. No way." Luke said when Lorelai and Sookie walked up.

"Anyone ask you to Hosea?" Lorelai asked.

"No, but they're going to." Luke replied.

"They'll just get Tom to do it." Lorelai told him.

"The contractor? He's too busy with his own stuff." Luke said. _'Then they'll want me to do it. And then I'll say no. And then they'll ask Lorelai to ask me to do it. And I'll say yes.' _Luke thought to himself. _'Why doesn't she just open her eyes and see that I will do things for her, and only her!' _"You having twins?" Luke turned his attention to Sookie, not wanting to think about Lorelai anymore because it was hurting him to.

"No." Sookie replied flatly.

"You sure?" Luke asked, watching Lorelai head turn for Sookie's answer.

"Uh, let me think about it for another millisecond. No." Sookie said in the same flat tone.

"Looks like you're having twins." Luke said.

While Sookie and Luke were talking, Lorelai was half-listening to them and half-thinking her own thoughts. When Luke mentioned Sookie having twins, she remembered her dream. She was having twins. Luke's twins. _'That would be nice. Luke's twins. Has a nice ring to it.' _Lorelai caught herself thinking. _'Jeez what? Did I just think?'_ Lorelai's thoughts were interrupted however by Sookie's next words.

"You're gonna make me fall in love with you Luke." Sookis said in a mock-loving tone.

Lorelai thought about that for a moment.

"It would take me two hours." Luke said, talking about the table.

"What would?" Lorelai asked, forgetting what was happening in the conversation, not paying much attention because of her thoughts about Luke.

"It's got to be built out in forced perspective. It's complicated." Luke said. _'This table would take me hours. But if I had some help, maybe I wouldn't care.' _Luke thought. He knew it was crazy and he would never get Lorelai to build one half of Christ's last supper table with him, but it was something to think about.

"Throw a stick and you can find someone to build that table." Lorelai said, pushing Luke thought to the back of her head, for now.

"So grab a stick and throw it, because I'm not doing it." Luke said.

"No one asked you to." Lorelai replied, smiling. _'God his eyes are so...blue. Beautiful and blue. Gotta love this man. He'll build that table. He doesn't care that it will take him two hours. He'll build it.'_ Lorelai thought. _'It would be fun to watch him build a table. I'm sure he wouldn't wear the flannel and big jacket because it would get too hot. Thinking about hot, Luke is hot. Very hot.' _Lorelai thought.

"Not yet." Luke said, jerking Lorelai back to reality. **(A/N From now on it's me for **_**this**_** conversation.)**

"You know it really wouldn't be hard." Lorelai said after a moment, thinking about something Sookie said earlier.

"The table? Yes it would." Luke said, thinking she was talking about the table.

"No not the table. Falling in love with you." Lorelai said, looking straight into his eyes. _'Did I just say-'_

_'Did she just say-?' _Luke thought.

Sookie, after hearing Lorelai say this, decided it was time for her to walk away discretely.

"What?" Luke said, astonished that Lorelai thought the same way about him that he did about her. _'If she even feels that way.' _Luke thought.

"Shut up." Lorelai said, took one bold step forward, and kissed Luke Danes, full on the lips. After a few seconds, she broke away. When Luke didn't say anything, Lorelai started to ramble. "I'm sorry. I just thought, maybe that you felt, and I felt, and people have said, and not hard, and feelings and looks, and-"

"Shut up." Luke said, and took Lorelai in his arms and kissed her.

"So I guess you feel the same?" Lorelai asked, smiling.

"About what?" Luke teased.

Lorelai hit him, and as they went in for a third kiss, they heard Kirk saying, "Remain true to the will that brought you to where you are." They both stopped right before their lips touched.

"Kirk is not going to ruin this for us." Lorelai said, and Luke laughed, as they kissed a third time. Luke pulled away.

"Lorelai, this thing here, you and me, if there is a thing, well not a thing, I don't want it to be just a thing. I want it to be a big thing. A permanant thing." Luke said, trying, and failing to get his point across.

"Hugo, are you saying you want to be my steady?" Lorelai asked.

"What?" Luke said, thrown off guard.

"Nothing. Go on."

"Lorelai, I don't want to take this, us, on lightly. If there is an us."

"Oh there definitaly is an us." Lorelai said, smiling.

"Okay. Then I want to be able to tell someone, this is my girlfriend, Lorelai Gilmore. Can I do that?" Luke asked.

"Yes. You can." Lorelai said, and put her arm around Luke. They walked together, not caring that Patty and Babette had seen everything and went off to tell the whole town. "I'm hungry. Let's go to the diner." Lorelai said.

"Sure. Woah, check out the group." Luke said, looking over seeing Kirk standing on a table preaching to the townsfolk.

"There might be loaves and fishes." Lorelai said. Luke looked at her and smiled as they walked off to the diner together.

Babette saw Rory getting out of her car in front of the house.

"Hey Rory! Did you hear the new town news? Well I'm assuming you did because it's about your mother." Babette said, rushing up to her.

"What news? I didn't hear any news." Rory said.

"Well..." Babette started.

"No stop! Wait. I think I want my Mom to tell me if it's something about her." Rory said, figuring that it probably happened 5 minutes ago-whatever it was-and Lorelai didn't have the chance to call Rory yet. Sure enought, right as she thought this, her cell started to ring. "Hello?" Rory said into her phone.

"Rory!" Lorelai said on the other line.

"Mom!" Rory cried back.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Rory was excited.

"I'm on my phone in the diner."

"Okay...?" Rory said confused. "You do that all the time."

"But this time I have permission, because, I am now dating the owner!" Lorelai cried.

"Oh Mom!" Rory said. They both started screaming over the phone.

"Can you come here?" Lorelai asked once they had calmed down.

"Well, I'm supposed to look at someone for Lane's band, but I'll be over right after that I promise." Rory said.

"Okay sweetie, see you then." Lorelai said and hung up her phone. Luke had watched Lorelai talking to Rory, and was happy that they were both excited about the relationship. "Hey." Lorelai said flirtaciously, moving closer to Luke who was standing by an empty table.

"I'm working." Luke said as she kept moving closer.

"There's like 2 people in here." Lorelai said, looking around. She was right. Most of the tables were empty except for 1. There were 2 people sitting at the counter.

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm working." Luke said, turning around to wipe down the table.

"Hey. You. Come here." Lorelai said, taking Luke's hand and leading him into the storeroom.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked as Lorelai closed the door behind them. "Lore-" Luke started, but was cut off by Lorelai's lips crashing down on his.

When she pulled back, she smiled shyly. "Hey." Lorelai said.

"Hey." Luke said back. He leaned forward and caught Lorelai's lips. Just then, there was a loud bang behind them. They jumped back, and Luke turned around to see a sack of potatoes on the floor that had fallen off a shelf. **(A/N I just had to do that)**

"Oh my God. That was creepy." Lorelai said.

"What?"

"Just as the two new lovers began to kiss, the sack of potatoes falls off a shelf right above their heads and kills both of them." Lorelai said, fighting back giggles.

"One, never, _ever_, refer to us as _lovers._ If anything, that word is creepy. Two, the potatoes fell all the way over there." Luke said, pointing to the place where the sack was now laying, a bunch of yards away from them. "Three, come here." Luke said as Lorelai stepped forward. He pulled her to him and put his arms around her waist, folding his hands at the bottom, the _low_ bottom of her back.

"My God Lucas Danes what are you waiting for? Kiss me already!" Lorelai said after a few moments of just staring at each other. Luke laughed and they kissed again. As they broke apart, Lorelai and Luke heard a loud bang followed by a "Mom!" Lorelai ran out of the door to Rory who was standing in the center of the diner. When she reached Rory, they both started jumping up and down and screaming loudly. The people in the diner started staring, and Luke came out to break them apart.

"Luke! You ruined the fun and the screaming and the jumping!" Rory said as Luke came over to stop them.

"Get over it." Luke said.

"I don't know if we can." Lorelai said.

"I really don't think so."

"We must go far far away."

"Where we can jump and scream without interruptions." Rory said, grabbing her Mom's purse and moving to the door.

"Amen sister friend." Lorelai said, going out the door, Rory following at her heels. Luke just stood where he was, smiling. The diner door opened and Luke was surprised as Lorelai came back in. She kissed him quickly on the lips. "Come over tonight." Lorelai said.

"What time?" Luke asked, smiling again. _'A lot of smiling going on today.'_ Luke thought.

"7 good for you?"

"Sure for what?"

"Couple movies. Ya know, hanging out."

"Sure. See you then."

"Okay." Lorelai said, kissing them. "Oh and Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Lorelai said, biting her lip, nervous as to what he would say.

"I love you too." Luke said automatically. He moved forward and kissed her long and hard. "See you tonight."

"Bring a change of clothes." Lorelai said. She knew she was taking a very big chance here, but if they were really in love...

"For what?" Luke asked, and seeing Lorelai's expression, said "Okay, I'll do that." He said.

"Bye." Lorelai walked out the door.

**Well??? What did you think??? I've left it at a point where I can either keep going or just stop here. So...leave me a review...lets say if I have 6 or 7 that want me to continue I will so leave me a review!! (also if i do continue i will make the characters less OOC. Luke kinda seemed OOC to me.)**

**weiver a evael (that's leave a review if you're stupid)**


End file.
